


Goddammit Keith!

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Happy birthday Keith!! it's Keith's birthday and the Paladins are throwing a surprise party, even Coran and Allura are helping. Only Keith doesn't know that it's his birthday, Pidge and Lance have been the ones keeping track of earth days. On the morning of his birthday, Keith wakes up sick as a dog. But being the stubborn little shit that he is, pretends it's nothing and pushes it until he collapses. Somehow he ends up snuggled into the warm body of Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, can anyone help? I cant seem to figure out how to make this work NOT anonymous. It's not an orphaned work. Leave it in the comment section below! If anyone wants to know, my username is Skye_full_of_Stars

          Lance open his eyes to the fake sunlight pouring over him. He smiled at the warmth and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The watch on his wrist chirped twice reminding Lance that he had an event planned for today. He tapped on the screen and a small display popped up reading that, “ Keith Kogane is turning 18 today!”. Excitement and adrenaline flooded his body and he bounced from the bed. He quickly raced over to the closet and tugged out a small red box, tied up with a fat, silver ribbon. Lance smiled to himself and picked up the other half of his present to Keith, a small, stuffed, red lion. The small red cat in one hand, the box in the other, Lance swifty left his room.

          He raced down the hall, past the lounge and took a right at the healing pods. Ending up in the kitchen, he creaked open a cupboard near the floor and deposited his package in the back. Successfully hiding his presents, he then started running towards Hunk's room to wake him up. Taking a left this time, he ran straight into Hunk. He quickly turned around and motioned for Hunk to follow him. When they arrived back in the kitchen, Hunk pulled a large apple spice cake from the fridge, and proceeded to ice small rosettes onto the sides. Lance nodded at his work and charged off to wake up Pidge. He poked the sliding door, and stepped inside the clutter as soon as the door swooshed open. He Playfully shook the green paladin’s small shoulders and the snores stopped abruptly. One hazel eye popped open and focused on the figure in front of her.

         Lance whispered “ I know it's early, but we have some decorations to put up!”

         Realization dawned on Pidge’s face, and Lance had to stifle laughter as she tried to untangle herself from the spiderweb of sheets that held her to the cot. Once Pidge was free, she pulled a small black bin from underneath her bed. The contents inside were red and silver streamers and the Altean equivalent of balloons. There were also pieces of confetti strewn around the bottom. A shit-eating grin bloomed across both of their faces as they gathered up the decorations and ran off to the lounge together.

         Once they reached the lounge and spread the supplies out, Lance whispered,“We only have about 20 quintets before our birthday boy wakes up, so hop to it people! Coran, you go wake up the Princess and Shiro please. Hunk, can you finish the cake and get all the presents together? Pidge, you know what to do.”

         They all nodded and Coran swung around on his heels, heading back the way he came. Lance got down to work turning the lounge into an explosion of red, silver, and black. Twisted streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons scattered the floor. Pidge had made the final adjustments to the confetti canons and was loading them with the confetti that he and Pidge had meticulously cut a few nights before hand. Once that was set-up, and Coran had returned with a delighted Allura, and Shiro, Lance left again to get his sewing kit, and finish the stuffed lion. The last thing he saw was Coran diligently trying to blow up a balloon, his face slowly turning purple. Laughing, he tiptoed out of the room so he wouldn’t make noise hurrying down the hall.

  
         His feet tapped against the linoleum floor as he approached the kitchen. Alone with his thoughts, he began to wonder why he was doing all this. _It's what friends do, they celebrate each other's birthdays..._ but a little voice inside his head was wondering i that was the entire reason that Lance was doing all of this for Keith. Ignoring his doubts, he quickened his pace. Reaching the kitchen, he grabbed the stuffed animal and his package, and began to speed-walked back to the lounge. Lance tried to sew and walk at the same time, but after stabbing himself twice with the needle, he gave up. His shoes tapped along, their echos bouncing of the walls. His back pocket bounced against his hip as Lance jogged. He reached in and pulled out a small metallic canister. He smiled softly at the contents, hoping his plan would work. They were the final part of his present to Keith. Pidge had helped him create a colorful powder that, when the detonator was pushed, created an explosion quite similar to fireworks. Keith had mentioned to the team a while ago that every 4th of July, his foster families would go see fireworks, but he was always left behind. This gave Lance the idea to give Keith a one of a kind, space fireworks display. The nagging doubt came back and this time, he couldn't push it away. _Really? Three, really thoughtful presents, that you spent a lot of time on, just for a TEAMMATE?_ Lance countered his doubts, **_I would do it for any of our teammates..._** But even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Lance loved birthdays, especially other people's. In middle school, he would decorate his friends' lockers, and spend a lot of time on their presents. But he out-did himself just for Keith. _The by you maybe sort of have a crush on?_ ** _Shut up brain, I thought you were supposed to be on MY side!_** He made it to the lounge with out any more arguments, Lance plopped himself down into the sunken couch, madly trying to finish his work. The decorations were finished, the presents were all on the table, and the apple spice cake placed next to it. Then, everyone stepped out of the lounge, and Pidge put up her cloaking device. In a flash of blue light, All the decorations, presents, and cake disappeared. Everyone but Allura re-entered the disguised lounge while she went to go wake the birthday boy.


	2. Keith POV

A light tapping wormed its way into Keith's head, feeling like it was slowly driving a nail into his skull. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. Eventually reign them open, the sunlight stabbing at his eyes. He let out a groan, that silenced the insesent knocking, making his skull feel slightly better.  _ This is not happening, Keith Kogane does not, under any circumstances, gets sick... _ He digs deep inside himself and shakely dragged his torso up into a seated position. The wave of nausea and vertigo that hits him almost knocks him back into the soft comfort of his sheets.

The person at the door knocked again, and a muffled voice traveled through the door, " Keith? Are you awake yet? we have a group exercise, meeting in the lounge!"  _ Alura wants ANOTHER team meeting?  _ _ didn't we have the vlogs like last week??  _  Keith prefered to ignore the fact that he completely melted down in front of Lance, who was running the camera.  Grumbling a "Fine, 10 minutes" out, Keith swung his legs out from the sweaty sheets and placed them on the floor. the walk to the door seemed like a mile away. Placing most of his weight on the bed frame, and by sheer force of will, Keith stood up. Everything tilted and whirled beneath his feet. His knees collapsed out from under him, and his chin slammed the floor. this sent a throbbing straight through his head. Wincing, he got to his feet once again and ripped his towel off the hook with more malice than he meant. Slamming the other fist on the button that opened his door. 

the fluorescent blue blinded him for a second and he reached out for the wall. One clammy hand slapped the wall, the other hand shielding his eyes. Keith to one shuffling step towards the bathroom. For the second time today, he almost collapsed. Yanking himself upward and ignoring his splitting headache, the only thing keeping him motivated to move was the cold shower that awaited him.With every step, his insides churned and withered, feeling like his stomach was in a fist fight with itself, or maybe tying itself into a very complicated knot. Finally reaching the communal showers. he stepped inside the thankfully darker bathroom. 

Not even bothering to take off his shirt and black jeans, he turned the faucet all the way cold and stumbled in. Keith sighed as the water hit his burning forehead, the droplets streaming down his back. The bangs that were stuck to his forehead came loose and filled with water and he watched through dull eyes as the droplets slipped from his black locks onto the white tile floor. The heat radiating from his back quickly subsided and shivers began to wrack him, each one threatening to knock him to his knees. He turned the faucet all the way hot, almost scalding. He made the mistake of opening his mouth to drink some water, and it felt like someone poured liquid magma down his throat, letting it cool and settle like a rock in his already twisted stomach. Coughing as some of the offending water went down the wrong pipe, he sank down to his knees, using the wall as a break. He curled his legs into his chest, and hot tears began to well in his eyes

_ Kogane!! What are you? Six? You are the badass! You can't cry! Your such a wimp! Crying because you have a headache! What a baby! What would Lance do if he saw you like this? He would laugh and never leave you alone! He would know you're more of a coward than anyone ever thought! _

Fresh tears sprung up with each thought. Nothing sent a wave of dread through him like the thought of Lance seeing Keith weak. He already saw Keith break down in front of the camera, like a baby. He only realized he was clutching his head when a fresh wave of pain scorched through it.

_ Goddammit Keith! How the hell did you end up in this situation?? _


	3. Sobbing in the Bathroom

At first, Lance was pissed that he was sent to get Keith up. But as he walked, the anger ebbed. _Where is he? Keith is usually the second one up... but it's 8:45, 2 hours later than usual._ ** _And WHY do you know Keith's sleeping patterns??_** _Keep your comments to yourself! I have a job to do, and his annoying snoring is always gone by 6:30 anyway._ He would never admit it, but he secretly loves Keith's kitten breathing, and may or may not listen for it on nights when he can't fall asleep. He reached Keith's door and rapped his knuckles across the stainless steel. No answer. _That's odd? Where is he?_ Lance closed his eyes and listened for any sound. Nothing. _WAIT! He might be training! That's where he always goes..._ Resolving to go check there first, Lance started down the hall in that direction.

He passed the bathroom and heard a shower running. _ Odd, he's showering? maybe he already trained and is now cleaning off.  _ Lance turned to walk away, but realized that if Keith was showering, he must have forgot about the "team meeting" or was planning on skipping it.  _ Now we can't have Keith ditching his own birthday, can we?  _  Lance summoned up every ounce of maturity he had, and swooshed open the door.

His footsteps bounced off the wall as he came inside. "Keith? Buddy? What the fuck man? You can't ditch us like that, we still need you." Lance didn't mean to sound harsh on Keith's birthday, but c'mon man...

LAnce stopped dead. The response he was listening for was a "Fuck you man." or a "So Allura sent YOU to come babysit and escort me back?" But the noise he got in return could only be described as a choked sob. Lance looked at the base of all the showers until he saw something in the last one. 

"SHIT! Keith! Buddy? WHat the fuck are you doing?!?!" Lance couldn't hide the panic in his voice now. Running, he ripped the shower curtain away to see Keith, curled up in a ball, clutching his head. "Keith?"

The black mop of hair shook violently, almost like it was saying no to Lance ven being there. Lance decided enough was enough, and turned the shower off with a squeak. "Keith? What are you doing, sitting here in your only set of clothes?" The panic ebbed from his voice, bu was replaced by worry. He had never seen Keith this fragile before, literally shaking, curled up on the floor. Muffled sobs were emanating from the soaked boy. Lance went into older brother mode in a heartbeat, completely forgetting about his crush. Kneeling down onto the floor beside Keith, he gently touched his shoulder. Retracting it instantly at the heat, Lance withdrew his hand. 

"Keith!! My God, you're burning up! What are you doing out here man? Buddy, you have to look at me. Can you hear me? Keith, MOVE!" Lance commanded. Not caring if Keith squirmed, he reached his hand under Keith's chin and pulled his face up. Keith eyes were glassy and dull, but a steady stream of tears was leaking from them. If Lance wanted to be an asshole, he could make fun. But he didn't want Keith to feel worse. Lance swept away the wet bangs away from his usually dazzling purple eyes and placed a hand on Keith's forehead. It was boiling, Keith was really sick. "Goddammit Keith!" Lance whispered, reaching over to grab a red towel laying on the floor, "What the hell were you thinking, getting out of bed today?" 

Keith mumbled something about a team exercise and lance laughed softly. "Keith buddy, It's your birthday. That was supposed to be a surprise for you, but under theses circumstances, that's not going to work."

Lance could see the confusion cloud over Keith's perfect face and he felt a light bluish bloom on his face.  _ Not now gay thoughts!  _ Wrapping the towel around Keith's soaked body, Lance picked the limp boy up in his arms. Rising slowly, as to not worsen Keith's symptoms, Lance carried a soaked, sick Keith bridal style to the only place he could think of at the moment. And that was the lounge.


End file.
